Until Tonight
by SleeplessTuesday
Summary: [Sequel to Until Tomorrow.] The relationship between a Turian C-Sec officer and a human woman reaches new levels.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to another story of mine 'Until Tomorrow'. You can find that on my profile. Please read that first. Enjoy!**

* * *

Catherine gazed up at the false sky of the Presidium, taking in a breath of the recycled air. Sometimes the Citadel could really look beautiful, even if it was mostly artificial. It almost reminded her of old home on Eden Prime with the scent of flowers and the chatter of people.

The café was just as busy as always, but lucky for her she had the day off. She intended on enjoying it even if some of that enjoyment was watching her cold-hearted employer struggle to serve the customers. She smiled returning her attention to the chortling Asari opposite her.

Hestia giggled, almost choking on her food. "So after all this time you finally got with this mystery man?" She shook her head, her beautiful blue eyes resting on her friend. "I was starting to wonder why you were suddenly so happy," She smiled, her shiny blue lips wide on her pale blue face. "I was starting to wonder if you been at the Red Sand." She quickly stabbed at her salad and greedily ate the green leaves before looking up at her human friend.

With a smile Catherine returned the Asari's gaze, "are you saying I'm not normally happy? And no I'm not a sand tripper."

"Oh you're plenty happy, but this last month you've been... well extra happy." Hestia grinned. "So are you going to let me in on who he is?"

Catherine reddened and quickly picked at her own salad. Hestia was her best friend and had been since she'd arrived on the Citadel almost ten years ago. At the time Catherine hadn't expected some kid to try and take her bag when she was walking through the wards. As no C-Sec officers had been around at the time Hestia tackled the kid to the ground to retrieve Catherine's bag. She remembered Hestia telling her that it was some reflex from her Father's side and that she normally wasn't so aggressive. Happily Catherine had befriended the Asari and since then they'd been best friends.

"He's a C-Sec officer, lives in my building. It's funny we saw each other almost every day, but never spoke until recently." Catherine spoke, meeting her friend's curious stare.

"What his name?" Hestia smiled.

She pulled her long brown hair behind her ear before returning to those deep blue eyes, "Xeylan Aurius."

The Asari frowned, her purple markings wrinkling somewhat on her forehead. " _'Xeylan Aurius.' _"

"Ah huh." Innocently Catherine mused back at her.

"That's not a very human name."

"Well that's because he's not human."

Astounded Hestia sat back in her chair, the plate in-front of her now completely empty. "My dear little Catherine, I'd never imagine you for a cross-species romance." She rolled her eyes, "I mean except for your obsession with Fleet and Flotilla and Destiny's Ascension.'"

Catherine chuckled, "Funny."

Hestia grinned, "So with a name like that I'm guessing a Turian?" The human nodded back. "You do know that you're allergic to him."

With a frown Catherine leaned back in her seat, "Thank you Doctor Antha." She gave out a small sigh. "Well we've not... you know."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah." Catherine excepted uncomfortably, trying to keep her voice down. "I mean I want to..." Her mind started to drift, thinking of her Turian boyfriend. His beautiful white markings, rich reddish colouring and strong body. She warmed as she fell out her thoughts. "... I don't even know if Humans and Turians are... compatible." Catherine spoke, her eyes a little sunken thinking about what kind of future she could have with a Turian.

"Your species are plenty compatible." Hestia said with a wink and a chuckle as she saw a red blush appear across Catherine's cheeks. "You know except the anaphylactic shock." Her blue lips spread into a wide grin.

Catherine gave her friend a worried look, from under he eyelashes. Hestia never could resist her cute human glances.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing." The Asari gave in, "Look I want you to be happy, but I want you safe as well. We've got these new pills come through the clinic, it's a type of amino booster. The Quarian's developed it to prevent problems while their kids were out on pilgrimages. Well we've reverse engineered it to work for Levo too."

Catherine cocked her head as she gave Hestia a confused look, "So... what does that mean?"

"...It means that you can bang your boyfriend without a trip to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Narrowing his green eyes he gazed down at the Presidium. He flexed his mandibles as he leaned back against the wall of the C-Sec Station roof. Xeylan breathed in the recycled air before returning his disinterested stare to his human partner beside him.

"So I was with this girl last night – I swear I've never seen some one bend like that..." Jameson was a dark skinned, dark haired human, who'd joined C-Sec around the same time Xeylan had. People often asked Xeylan why he was friends with him, most found him a rude, loud, womaniser. However Xeylan saw his partner, a man he'd trust his life with. They'd been in more than one bad situation and he could always trust him to get him out of it. Even if most of those bad situations Jameson had actually gotten them into in the first place.

The Turian chuckled, "Please don't continue." He looked down at the man beside him, "I really don't want to know what you and your conquests get up to."

"Conquests?!" Jameson jested, "How dare you! I am a true gentlemen to the women I score with."

"Ah huh." Xeylan raised his brown plates.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous that I get all the attention."

Shaking his head, he returned to his lunch before eyeing the awful smelling food that Jameson took a bite of.

"How about we go out tonight, could fix you up with some nice Asari?"

Gently Xeylan scratched his head and looked away from his partner, nervously thinking about his beautiful human girlfriend, who he'd yet to mention to Jameson. A month of bliss in her company, while the world beyond were none the wiser.

"Umm... well..." Xeylan began trying to think of an excuse.

"I know, I know, you don't like Asari or Humans. Seriously though there really aren't many Turian women on the Citadel. What do you guys do to them? Lock them up on Palaven? Afraid the Galactic community might ruin them for Turian men?" Jameson smiled from ear to ear before taking another bite of his food.

Xeylan chuckled, "Yes that's exactly what it is."

"I knew it." Jameson stood up from where he was leaning and stretched his arms. "So tonight: you, me V.S. the women of the Citadel?"

Xeylan finished his food and stood up next to Jameson. "I've actually got plans."

Jameson shot him a disbelieving look, "Oh really?"

Uncomfortably Xeylan shifted, "I'm seeing my girlfriend." He admitted slowly, awaiting the sea of questions he'd knew he'd receive from his partner.

Jameson ran a hand through his short black hair and narrowed his eyes at the Turian. "You've got a girlfriend?" He gave him a suspecting glance. "Okay your lying." Xeylan shook his head in reply to Jameson's growing smile, "Okay where'd you find her?"

The Turian sighed, "Excuse me?" Puzzled as he thought about his small, brown haired neighbour.

"I guess there are some Turian ladies over at the embassies..." Jameson continued.

Xeylan started walking up to the edge of the roof, bowing his head as he thought. "Actually she's not Turian." He corrected.

Jameson opened his mouth, and closed it as if trying to form a sentence – as if he had many questions but couldn't decide which he should ask first. "Asari?"

Xeylan shook his head, "Human."

"Finally seeing the light on my species?" Jameson added proudly. Xeylan sighed, shaking his head with a soft laugh. "So how'd you find her? Different from Turian women?"

With his brow plates frowning his turned to his friend, " _'Find her'_ "

"Yeah you know, in the bedroom?" Jameson replied, rather politely compared to normal.

Xeylan's eyes widened as he coughed and looked away from his partner. "Well..."

"Well?"

"We've not... done anything yet." He admitted with a shrug.

Jameson chuckled, "We don't bite." He walked next to his tall Turian friend, "Well some do." His chuckle erupted into a loud laugh, startling Xeylan. "Maybe Turians like that." He smiled eyeing his friend's sharp teeth and pointed plates.

Xeylan placed his hand on his forehead. Jameson quietened his laughter as he noticed his friend start to crease his brow plates, something he knew normally meant that Xeylan was worried or confused about something. "There's something I wanted to ask you." Xeylan began, shyly.

"...You do know the birds and the bees, right?" Jameson interrupted.

"What?" Xeylan folded his arms and frowned at the human.

"Nothing, it's a... never mind." He gave up, "What did you want to ask?"

"Human women... My girlfriend... what tips can you give me about..." He coughed nervously, "about pleasing her." Eyes drifting awkwardly as he refrained from meeting his partner's dark stare.

Jameson choked on a laugh as he pursed his lips, trying not to giggle. Officer Xeylan Aurius was a terror to criminals, a great C-Sec officer who always got the job done, and done well – and yet here he was worried about his human girlfriend.

"You want sex advice?"

Xeylan sighed, "This was a bad idea."

"No, no, you're asking the right person." Jameson replied with a proud smile. "Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dex-aid?" Catherine twiddled the packet of pills that Hestia had given her earlier that day. She flipped it over to read the back. "Take three a day, four hours apart," she entered her building as she kept her eyes on the pill packet. "Make sure to take Dex-aid 48 hours before intercourse." She mumbled the last section of the instructions as she quickly entered the elevator. After punching in the floor number at the side of the elevator doors, she returned her interest to the packet in her hands. "Side-effects can include sensitivity and body temperature increase in humans."

She raised her head as the doors of the elevator opened revealing her floor. Catherine had only ever taken drugs when she was ill, and wasn't sure about taking them for such a reason, but if this meant she and Xeylan could enjoy each other without problems, _maybe it was worth a go?_

Shifting the packet back into the satchel dangling off her arm. She gripped a small plastic bag in her other hand, she glanced at it with a smile before quickly heading down the hallway and instead of aiming for her door she knocked on Xeylan's.

Catherine could hear movement inside before the door opened up for her to gaze upon a Turian with delicate spiralling white markings, deep brown almost red plates, long pointed fringe and mandibles wide in a grin that had spread as soon as he'd gazed upon her small human form at his door.

"Didn't leave me for an Asari then?" His voice was low, as always, and full of mischief. He leant against the doorway, cocking his head as he looked down at her. His blue C-Sec armour covered his body, showing off the curves and angles of his body perfectly.

"Not yet." She beamed up at him.

"Hmm... I suppose I should give you some incentive to stay with me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked Catherine up in his arms spinning her around and into his apartment. With a giggle she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pressed herself against him. He spread his mandibles to give her a grin before kicking the door shut behind him.

He placed her on the sofa and nuzzled her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, the soft curls of her long hair brushing up against his face. He nipped gently along her neck, tickling her with his fluttering mandibles.

"Trying to sway me?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled himself from her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Is it working?" He breathed. His bright green eyes studying her.

"Maybe." She replied, moving her head to the side as he pulled her body closer. She relaxed in his grasp as he leant in to kiss her.

* * *

Xeylan stretched as he placed his armour inside his wardrobe. Sometimes after a long shift there was nothing better than removing his uniform armour. He dressed in a black tunic and trousers, basic in turian design, but he'd be the first to admit he wasn't very fashionable.

Moving to the door, he stared over at the empty bed – it seemed to be burning a hole in the back of his head. It had been a month since he and Catherine had started a relationship and they'd both agreed it would be best to go at things slowly. Yet every time he saw her, held her close, smelt her sweet scent, felt her lips against him; he couldn't resist the mental images that flooded his mind.

He wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted before in his life and yet those very same thoughts scared him to the bone. He didn't know how to please a human woman, he wasn't even sure if a Turian could. The conversation with Jameson from earlier that day leaked back into his mind.

"_Girls love it when you play with them. You know, fingers, tongue, warm them up good."_

"_I hope you plan on cutting those claws of yours."_

"_You know, maybe you should just ask her about stuff... but you don't want to ask her too much. Otherwise it seems like you don't know what your doing."_

"_Best get some condoms, aren't humans allergic to Turians?"_

Pressing his hand to his forehead, he furrowed his brow plates. He knew the anatomy of a human female, he'd... _studied_ it with a few extranet searches. It was similar to a Turian woman, but with many differences which surely wouldn't hinder their experience, but he still wasn't sure what parts would be good to _play_ with or what would leave them in some sort of terrible interspecies mess.

He looked down at his hands, at his gloved talons.

"_I hope you plan on cutting those claws of yours."_

He drew his hands into fists and felt their strength even through his gloves. The last thing he'd want was to hurt Catherine, he couldn't bare the thought of causing her any kind of harm. Yet the idea of cutting his talons was _almost_ as terrible. He hadn't mentioned anything to Jameson at the time, only remained silent at the suggestion. His human partner was obviously not familiar with Turian culture where the removing, cutting or trimming of talons was a symbol reserved for criminals. It was an old symbol from the ancient times before space travel. He was a proud C-Sec officer, he could never imagine doing something like that to himself – no one would ever look at him the same again.

He just wanted to ask Catherine for advice, he had so many questions but he didn't want to seem too eager. If he scared her, pushed her away, then he'd never forgive himself for ruining something before they'd even tried.

Confused Xeylan breathed out a sigh before exiting his room and making his way down the stairs towards his living room. Gazing over he saw Catherine curled up on his sofa, her long blue dress spread over her bent legs, her bare arms wrapped against her body. She made soft breathing noises and whimpers as he noticed that she'd fallen asleep while watching something on the holo screen.

He didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't resist getting a little closer to see her beautiful pale face. It hadn't been until recently that he'd noticed the tiny brown dashes along her cheeks and noise, he'd asked her about it. She'd blushed in that wonderfully human reaction and told him they were called 'freckles' and that she didn't really like them. He found them completely adorable when she couldn't push him away or distract him with her deep brown eyes, he could take in her perfectly human face.

Humans were naturally social creatures, anyone could see that by the way they shared in each other's company. They weren't adept to defend themselves without tools or others to back them up.

Turians were different, they had adapted to defend themselves, to fight, to kill. Hardened to the treacherous environments of Palaven.

Xeylan looked upon Catherine as she slept, everything about her was soft. Her skin, her hair, her wonderfully rounded breasts and hips. He was anything but soft, _could she be ready for something so non-human?_

He brushed her cheek with his gloved hand. She moaned sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Only for a moment."

She smiled at him, slowly sitting up. "Before I forget..." She yawned, stretching her arms up.

He gulped as she straightened her back, revealing her small waist. Her ample breast and hips shaped perfectly under the fine blue material of her dress. _Get a grip! _He thought, concentrating on what Catherine was fetching from the plastic bag beside her satchel.

"After lunch with Hestia today we went shopping." She retrieved a slender white box and held it in her hands. "I saw this and thought of you." Even with her sleepy expression she had a crafty smile along her lips.

He took the slender white box from her and stared down at it. A chuckle escaped him, in Turian script it read: 'Dextro-Amino Chocolate.' Underneath, at the centre of the box was a small cartoon of a dark skinned Turian with white facial markings.

"Is that suppose to be me?"

"Well, he isn't as good looking."

"I'm glad to hear it."


	4. Chapter 4

Running a brush through her long hair and flicking it back, she quickly clothed herself in her long blue and white work uniform and scanned her small apartment. Hoping she hadn't forgotten anything she reached for her satchel and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the door handle a knock sounded from the other side.

Surprised, she opened it up to reveal her tall Turian boyfriend wearing his blue C-Sec uniform. "Morning." He breathed with a small wave of his three fingered hand.

"Good morning," She spoke brightly before moving to leave her apartment.

"Holo-key?" Xeylan asked, with a flick of his mandibles, giving her a side smile.

She giggled, recalling how they'd met only a month ago. "My omni-tool's fixed now, I don't need it." She smiled tiptoeing up to him to kiss the side of his mandible.

"That's alright then." He cocked his head and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I don't think Karsha would be very happy otherwise."

She linked her hand in his and walked onwards to the elevator. _How things had changed in only a month, _Catherine thought. She remembered how anxious these elevator rides with her Turian neighbour had been, how she'd longed to speak with him, how she'd wanted to touch him. Now here they were, holding hands, walking together just as boyfriend and girlfriend should.

Thinking back it seemed silly that she'd been concerned about he and her. Yet she still fretted about him, about their future. She wanted to feel his naked plates against her skin, wanted to indulge in everything they could offer each other. Yet the complications of interspecies relationships hung over her like a dead weight. Entering the elevator together Catherine leant against his arm, relaxing against his strong body.

"I think I'm working late tonight." Xeylan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up to him as he shifted to glance down to her. "...But I have tomorrow night off. Would you like to have dinner? I've heard of this great Levo-Dextro place."

Catherine smiled in reply, her mind wandering elsewhere. She'd taken her first Dex-aid pill yesterday and could take the full course through the day. So by tomorrow night her body would have the full effects of the drugs. It gave her butterflies in her stomach as she thought that in so little time she could be bedding her handsome Turian.

Running her hand along the chest piece of his armour she grinned at him. "Sounds great."

Xeylan nuzzled against the top of her head, feeling her soft hair against him, "I'll make the arrangements."

He bowed his head as she pushed herself against him, their mouth's meeting. Their eyes locked on each other until an orange light flashed from Catherine's wrist accompanied by a low beeping. Quickly she untangled herself from Xeylan and turned to her arm where her omni-tool lit up. She pulled her hair back and stood aside to the Turian before answering the call.

"Hey Honey!"

The vision of an older woman appeared from the holo-screen of Catherine's omni-tool. Her hair was darker than Catherine's styled into a bun on her head and she wore the standard blue alliance uniform.

"Hey Mum." Catherine replied heartily.

"I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

Catherine shifted, looking up at Xeylan. He looked away, trying to mind his own business, but was obviously curious to see Catherine's Mother. "It's okay I'm just heading to work."

"Well I'll be brief, I've got to get back to engineering soon anyway. The Belfast is docking at The Citadel for a few days next week."

Catherine's face lit up as her radiant smile swept over her face. "That's great! Can't wait to see you!"

"It'll be great to see you too honey." She looked off screen before returning her attention to her daughter, "Oh I have to go, See you then!" She blew a kiss at the screen.

"See you soon." Catherine gave a little wave before her omni-tool closed the conversation.

Xeylan exited first as the elevator doors opened but was promptly joined in the lobby. "I've not seen Mum in awhile," She spoke cheerfully. "It'll be good to finally see her again, she's been living on the Belfast for so long now." She gazed up at the Turian, as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Would you like to meet her?" She spoke from under he lashes.

Xeylan shifted as he tried not to gaze into her deep brown eyes. "Is that alright? I don't want to steal you away from the little time you have with your Mother."

"Well, she should meet my boyfriend." She spoke quietly, glancing up to Xeylan's bright green eyes.

"Will..." Xeylan shifted as Catherine stood opposite him, "Will she have a problem with you dating a Turian?" His voice was low, only for Catherine to hear.

Catherine frowned, her mother had served during the First Contact War, but she'd never had a problem with Turians. She'd never known her Mother to be racist or hold grudges. "...I don't think so." She said in a puzzled voice. "But I'll tell her beforehand anyway."

"Give her some warning?" Xeylan joked giving her a warm turian smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Xeylan pressed his forehead against hers in a gesture of faith before both separated and headed off to work in the opposite direction to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Paper lanterns hung from the beams, illuminating inside the large marquee. Soft light catching on the polished wooden floors as the guests to such a rare restaurant in the wards sat with their partners on the tables near the entrance. Others were at the back of the wide marquee, dancing to the elegant music enchanting the restaurant.

The Asari maître d' bowed her head as Catherine walked through the drapery and into the exquisite restaurant. "Welcome." She said graciously as Catherine took in the sights, she'd never guess that a place like this would exist in the Wards, even the higher class upper levels. "Will you be dining with us tonight?" The Asari asked, her purple lips forming a charming smile.

"Y...Yes," Catherine stammered, returning her attention to the Asari. "A reservation for two under 'Aurius'."

The maître d' gave her an incredulous look as Catherine offered the name, but seemed to reserve judgement as she glanced down at her datapad. "Yes indeed. You're a little early, would you care to wait at the bar while we ready your table?"

The human nodded as the tendrils of her bound up hair flicked against her neckline. With a quick scan of the restaurant she noticed the bar to the left side of the dance floor and headed there quickly.

She'd received the details about the restaurant from Xeylan the night before in a message on her omni-tool. She hadn't seen Xeylan since their elevator ride the day before, him being so busy with work. Since she'd returned from her job at the café, she couldn't resist getting ready for their date, even if it meant she was a little early for it.

"What can I get you?" The Turian bartender asked.

Catherine looked up to his pale grey face as she relaxed into a bar stool. With a shrug she glanced up to the Turian, "Red wine." It was more of a question than a request, unsure if she wanted to drink or not. Nothing wrong with a little liquid courage. She thought, thinking of her intentions for the night ahead with her Turian.

"Hey hun, how about I get this one?" A human voice asked. Alarmed she was escorted out of her thoughts and looked to her side where a light haired man leaned against the bar, looking down at her shapely feminine form. Curiously she gazed over the man's shoulder to see two humans and a Turian sat at a table behind, where this blond man had obviously left his friends to come speak to her. She'd thought this restaurant was the kind of place lovers came to enjoy each other's company, but seeing this group of men, most likely diplomats or businessmen, she supposed it wasn't reserved only for couples.

She returned his gaze, "I'm sorry I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"Well, he's not here yet," The man must have been in his early thirties and she supposed he wasn't bad to look at, but she wasn't used to being approached like this. He gazed around the bar as he moved a little closer, placing his arm on the counter. "...how about I keep you warm until he arrives?"

"No, it's alright, he'll be here any-" She began just as the Turian bartender returned with her drink, she looked to him before the man seized the opportunity to introduce himself.

"I'm Michael Harrison." He side-smiled, "And your name would be?"

She turned from the bartender, back to Michael. Opening her mouth to reply, she felt a soft three fingered hand on her back.

"Catherine?" The low, beautifully double toned voice spoke from beside her. Her heart leapt as she quickly moved on the barstool to see Xeylan standing next to her. A smile spread across her lips.

"Hey buddy, do you mind I'm talking to the lady." The man interrupted, frowning at the Turian.

Xeylan furrowed his brow plates as he examined his competition. His bright eyes studying the smaller human man. If he'd been a Turian, he'd have realized the relationship between he and the woman beside him, something unheard, only read in body language but humans rarely understood Turian signals.

"I'm sure they have our table ready by now." Catherine spoke politely, hopping off the bar stool, standing in-between the two men.

"This... this is your _boyfriend_?" Michael stuttered eyeing the couple before him.

Catherine felt Xeylan's grip tighten slightly on her waist, as she gazed up to her Turian. His eyes were alight with something she'd never seen from him before, not violent, _never from him_. It was something that gave her a sense of ownership, as if she belonged to him and he to her. She could feel herself blush at the silent testament.

Most sub-harmonics were untranslatable, Xeylan was thankful for this most of the time. However some things were evident across all species. He'd noticed that you could speak translatable words and embellish those words with heavier Turian harmonics.

"Excuse us." His low voice hummed, as the human man turned to leave. Those two words filled with so much more than a accent, an emotion, filled with his intentions and affections for the human woman at his side.

The Turian bartender shrank back as he caught wind of Xeylan's display. Even the human man shuddered at the words. With a snort the man recoiled, "Whatever."

Catherine seemed none the wiser as she gazed up to Xeylan with a hopeful smile. Soon an Asari waitress approached them and lead them away to a table near the dance floor.

"Sorry about that." Catherine said softly as she sat down opposite Xeylan.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He spread his mandibles into a grin, "You do look beautiful." He couldn't resist running his eyes over her body. He'd never seen her without her hair loose. Instead tonight she'd tidily bundled it atop her head with two pieces at the front dangling down to frame her now reddened face. He cocked his head slowly to one side as he admired her deep green dress, the way it cut across her ample breasts and curved to her shape perfectly. He'd often wondered why a Turian like him found her so attractive; why the curve of her breasts, the narrowed waistline and wide hips drove him crazy with all sorts of lust filled feelings.

He didn't like to compare her to a Turian woman, it seemed unfair but as he sat there gazing upon Catherine's petite form he couldn't help but think of the tall, proud, Turian women that he _should_ be attracted to. And yet he knew in at that moment that this human was infinitely more beautiful than any other being he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Catherine grinned as she placed down her knife and fork, slightly amused at Xeylan's dark blue soup.

"I wish I could eat Turian food, it looks really... interesting." Catherine smiled as she finished her surprisingly good Thai chicken, and gazed over at Xeylan. "Always curious what it tastes like."

He smirked, "The boys at the station wouldn't agree, they always say dextro food smells bad."

She shook her head, "Smells good to me." She raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah, how was the chocolate?"

Xeylan finished his food and sat back in his chair, "Surprising. I didn't think human-made Dextro chocolate could taste nice."

She chuckled as she took a sip of her wine. Xeylan wore a dark black tunic, that complimented his dark skin colour and white markings. Maybe it was the wine talking, but she really wanted to run her fingers over those lovely twirling marks on his face.

She gazed over to the dance floor with a crafty grin curling the edges of her lips, she returned to Xeylan as he drank his brandy.

"So..." She began, Xeylan gazed over from his glass, curious as to what had printed that look on her face. "When were you thinking of asking me to dance?"

Xeylan swallowed his brandy, feeling a nervous lump in his throat. His mandibles flickered awkwardly. "Well... I..." He stammered as he saw the crowd dancing closely to the low beat of the soft music. She batted her eyes, the deep brown looking at him so deceptively innocent. He placed his glass on the table and tried to stop himself from slumping his shoulders. "Catherine, would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned.

He stood, reaching out with his hand towards her, she accepted it and came to her feet. There were a few other couples dancing together, mostly humans or Asari, but there were a few Asari-Salarian couples and even two Turians. The two met the crowd, and instantly everyone on the floor seemed interested in the single Turian and Human couple.

Catherine locked eyes with Xeylan, and soon they were the only couple there – the only one that mattered to the other. All their cares melted away as they held each other. She was close, her arms wrapped around him as he pressed his hands against her waist, both swaying to the beat of the music.

Feeling her skin underneath his gloved hands he could feel her heart beating against him, she was a boiling heat, pleasantly so. He wanted nothing more than to nuzzle against her, to become lost in her warming temperature. If tonight wasn't the night that he lay her down and enjoyed everything she had to offer him, then he'd have a long night and a cold shower ahead of him.

Her mind was a little hazy as she held onto her Turian, her skin was warm and tingly. Every touch of his hands filled her with an increasing desire. "Xeylan?" She breathed as she lay her deep eyes on him.

Bowing his head to her, "Yes?"

"Can we head back to yours?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken too long to return to their building. Maybe it was only minutes to the depot, and a short sky-car ride; but for the lovers walking hand in hand it had taken far to long.

Pushing her by the hips, he pressed her against the wall of the elevator as soon as the doors had closed. Instinct took over. The worries that they both shared seemed to melt away to the touches, the kisses, the caresses.

She was running her hands down his back as he held on to her hips. She ran her mouth down his neck, kissing and licking at the more sensitive areas she could find. He softly nipped at her, his mandibles fluttering. Running his long tongue along her collar bone he tasted her salty, warm body. She gasped, unable to continue her own kisses as his touch blurred her mind from anything else.

Feeling her relax in his arms he knew he was doing something right. Suddenly full of confidence Xeylan grazed his tongue along her collarbone, reaching the opposite side to where he started and moved upwards as he nibbled gently along the arch of her neck. She gave out a breathy moan, her hand tensing, grabbing at his back.

"Xey...lan." Her voice was broken in gasps, but she managed to somehow get her voice back.

He moved away from her neck, meeting her eyes. She seemed to sink into the vibrant colour of his green eyes. Sliding his arms up from her hips, he placed them either side of her waist. She was lost in his touch.

"Catherine." His voice rumbled back at her.

She closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his. "I want you."

He froze for a moment. Almost unsure he'd heard the words he'd so badly wanted to hear. He didn't know the human reaction, he was so unclear on what a human man would do after hearing something so alluring.

Refusing to think that way, he knew he couldn't second guess himself – not when they'd come this far. He was a Turian. He'd do what any Turian man would do.

Leaning against the wall, she observed the unfamiliar expression printed over Xeylan's face. _Had she said something wrong? Had that not translated properly? _

Her face lit a bright shade of red across her cheeks as she studied the Turian before her.

He gave out a rumbling growl that resonated deep in his chest. A noise she'd never heard before, but she really hoped she'd hear it again. Desire swept from him into her as he pressed his forehead against hers and slid his hands up from her waist. Wrapping one around her back he pressed her close. While the other came up to her face, a gentle talon brushing the red blush of her cheek.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and before Catherine could process what was happening, Xeylan had taken her by the hand and already started walking her towards his apartment door.

She giggled as he swung her against it and began kissing her lips. His plates were surprisingly pliable, but it was his tongue that went to work against her lips, and moved into her mouth, their tongues meeting.

His arms were either side of her, pinning her to his door. Delicately, she drew her hands around his tiny waist and was greeted by a rather loud growl. He drew away from the kiss, her hands so soft against him. His mandibles flared into a pleased grin. She smiled back, happy to find one of his weak spots.

Both almost fell through the door as Xeylan activated it. The lights flicked on as Catherine stumbled inside, soon followed by the Turian.

Observing her wonderfully curved form, he couldn't resist releasing a small snarl as he closed the door and headed over to her.

She backed onto the sofa at the centre of his room and he went to her, taking her in his arms. Xeylan bowed his head and went to nip at her neck gently. Resisting his advancement, she placed her hands on his chest. Puzzled with her indication to stop, he gazed down at her.

"Where..." She tried to catch her breath, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. Shyly she met his stare. "Where's good to _touch_..." She raised her eyebrows, hoping Xeylan would understand what she meant.

His mandibles flicked outwards and inwards, "M... My Fringe." His deep voice murmured back.

To her, it seemed like a strange spot, but she gingerly reached up and stroked the top of his head. He grunted softly, feeling her five fingers each delicately run down the length of his long Fringe. He flexed his mandibles, "Lower." He breathed as he saw her frown a little. "Beneath, along the back of my neck."

Taking his instructions she lowered her hand and found a soft patch of his skin just a the back of his head, directly beneath his Fringe.

Now it was her chance to make him moan. He growled affectionately as she massaged the area. It was so soft compared to the rest of his rougher plates and skin.

He bowed his head so she could get a better feel of him, but instead of indulging in her attentions he ran his tongue along her neck. Silently thanking Catherine for tying her hair up and so giving him more skin to play with. Reaching for the strap of her dress he pulled it down her shoulder so he could lick along the area beneath.

"Xeylan?" Her voice nothing but a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"How do I remove your shirt?"

"More importantly," He hummed back to her, their faces now only inches from one another, "how do I remove your dress?"


	7. Chapter 7

The clasps at the left of his chest were easily undone, the black material flapping open revealing his dark brown smooth plates beneath. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched intently as he removed his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side of where he'd perched at the end of the sofa. Running her eyes along his now naked top half, she saw his dark plates and longed to reach out and touch him. Run her fingers across the spiralling white pattern that made it's way along his cowl and downwards to his chest and stomach. Taking a deep breath, Catherine edged forwards and placed the tips of her fingers on the white marks along his cowl and followed it down to the centre of his chest. Under the hardened plates she felt his heart beating, the shaky warm exhales as he lowered to watch her explore his alien form.

"You're softer than I thought you'd be." She spoke, running her hands along his smooth plates and down towards his thin waist, where the skin was softer, instead of plates it was more like tough hide. She glided her fingers around the back of his waist and gripped him either side.

"Spirits." Xeylan moaned, her touch was so gentle, so delicate yet it sent ripples of bliss through him. She massaged his waist softly as she drew close and kissed along his right mandible. She nibbled and kissed, applying suction here and there. He flared his mandibles, releasing a pleased growl.

She was amazed at how much he enjoyed her touch, she'd feared that they'd be confused – the species divide would be too vast to find any middle ground. Catherine was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.

Xeylan replaced his hands on Catherine's small shoulders, returning his attentions to her. He grabbed the straps of her dress, pulling them down. His tongue and teeth found the arch of her neck. She moaned as he grazed his sharp teeth along her sensitive skin, enough to leave a small red imprints but not break the skin.

"How do I take this off?" His low voice rumbled near her ear.

"The zip at the back."

Curving around her small body he spied the small metal pull at the back of her, he gripped it and slowly pulled it down, the material opening as he did so. This was a very efficient way of disrobing her, the design was much easier than he'd thought human clothing would be.

Relinquishing her grip on him she edged away. lying back on the sofa she pressed her back against the opposite arm and placed her legs up on the seats between them. She slid the straps down her arms and wiggled out of the green dress, casting it aside as Xeylan had with his shirt.

She moved her legs up, her knees bending as she reached down and removed her shoes. Reaching up she unclipped her hair before nervously drawing her legs up and meeting Xeylan's wandering stare.

Face reddened she looked from under her lashes. Xeylan gave out a lusty snarl as he leapt towards her. Drawing his legs between hers and leaning over her body.

The fact that Turian's were predators was never more evident than seeing Xeylan on top of her, his sharp, hard and wonderfully beautiful body panting hot air as he drew down to her. Leaning on one arm he pressed his three fingers against her cheek.

She smiled, feeling the cloth of his gloved hands. "A...Are you going to take your gloves off?" Her heart beat excitedly before she saw him retract from her. He sat back, looking at his hands. She saw his eyes widen as fear sank through him. "What's wrong?" She pulled herself up, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Catherine, I don't want to hurt you." He flexed his talons.

She reached up to him and slipped off his gloves for him, replacing them either side of her face. "I trust you, Xeylan."

He nodded slowly and gingerly traced down along her neck, his long sharp talons drifting over her skin. She leaned her head back and arched her back. A moan escaping her lips. Confidence overcame any problems they'd once had as he began to realise that she was enjoying the sensations of his talons.

From her neck, he moved downwards to her chest, she was still wearing her white lace bra. His fingers faltered as he examined the strange device.

"How...?" He began but she quickly unclasped it at the back and wiggled the bra off her arms revealing her plump breasts.

His mandibles fluttered as he stared at the very first human breasts his eyes had the pleasure of gazing at. He wasn't sure why he found the mounds attractive, but something about the way they bounced to her movements and the darker pink peaks at the middle was very appealing.

Replacing his hands he slowly made his way to cup her breasts, always minding his talons. Her breathing hitched as he met the heat of her ample chest. _He'd finally found her weakness_, he thought as he moved the firm yet limber mounds in his hands.

He inched closer, placing his face towards her neck. However instead of nipping at her as she'd expected he licked along her earlobe, "Tell me." He breathed in her ear.

A moan left her lips as she melted into his touch, his voice.

"Tell me what you like."

She gave out a gasping noise, but couldn't voice a reply. He moved his hands and gently, explored her. He ran his fingers along the top to the bottom of her breasts and eventually circled into the middle gliding his talon over each of her nipples.

Heart beating fast, she moaned with each of her spare breaths between pants. "Xe..."

After a few moments he slowly removed his hands from her and drew himself away. She gulped and relaxed against the arm of the chair, sweat now forming on her brow as she gazed up at him. She wanted more, wanted him to keep touching her. Never leave her, she wanted nothing more than for him to indulge in her and she in him.

"You're good at this." She gasped as he placed his hands on her legs and began pushing them apart. He went between and ran his talons over the top of her white lace pants.

"I learn quickly."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can see that." Her voice nothing but a whisper as he gripped the hem of her pants and started pulling them down. She obliged him by manoeuvring her body, allowing him to rid her of the last of her clothing.

Mandibles spread he gazed down at her naked form lying beneath him. Eyes drifting across every curve, every dip. Her pale skin gleaming with sweat, even in the low lighting of his apartment.

A pang shot through him, stirring a warmth beneath his trousers. He'd craved her soft, pale, pure body since the moment he'd met her. He'd tried to hide his need, bury it deep as something that could never happen as much as he'd have wanted.

Xeylan never thought that she'd have felt the same. Never imagined in his wildest fantasies that she would be underneath him in his apartment; naked, beautiful and urging him to continue.

Whether it was wrong that they were of different species hadn't come into it. He wanted her, and she wanted him – how could there be anything wrong with making their wishes come true?

"Xeylan?" She spoke, hot air escaping her as she gazed up to him, her cheeks red, her eye's hazy with lust. The silence that had fallen between them worried her as she shot him a glance from under her lashes. "Is... is everything okay? I know I'm... different but..." She frowned, she felt like a virgin again, all jitters and butterflies. She'd slept with men before, but they'd all been human – this was different. This somehow felt more important. He may like her personally but it scared her to think that he didn't like her physically.

"Catherine." He exhaled her name, meeting his eyes with hers. He gently ran his hand up from her knee to her thigh unsure of how to reassure her.

Then he remembered what she'd said to him in the elevator and how that had spurred him on. "I want you." His voice was heavy as he drifted his other hand from her waist towards her breasts. She sighed in blissful relief, her radiant smile returning to her.

Urged on he drifted the hand from her thigh towards her centre. With the soft pad of his finger he felt along her slit. Releasing a surprised moan she gazed up to him, his mandibles flared into a smile enjoying her response.

"Oh God." She breathed, spreading her legs so he could continue moving back and forth along her.

It was unexpected and completely exotic to him, she was so wet at this point of her body – something Turian women lacked in comparison. Unable to contain his curiousity he gently pressed a finger into her, always minding his sharp talons against her soft skin. She was so sensitive to his touch, tensing and moaning with every thrust.

"X..Xey."

He lowered himself on top of her, his face close to hers as he continued pressing into her with his long finger. She kissed him, her tongue meeting his as the passion boiled inside. He cupped one of her breasts in his free hand, circling the nipple with his thumb. He fluttered his mandibles before moving down and running his long, blue tongue across the tip of her breast.

"God... Xey... lan."

He took that as a good sign as he nipped at her gently. He left a few red marks from where his teeth had been but she didn't seem to mind as surprised moans escaped her.

She drew her hands up towards his waist and slowly massaged the softer skin there. Every time he did something she liked she rewarded him with a press or a grip that sent waves of pleasure across him.

She slowly started working the waistband of his trousers with one hand, between her gasps of bliss from his constant teasing.

Catherine's mind was full of him and only him, his touch, his tongue: very pulse, every lick, every motion inside her.

Through the haze she eventually realized that his trousers must be fastened as they refused to come off. "Xey... how do I...?" She asked rocking her hips against him.

He'd wanted to tease her for longer, but seeing her passionate gaze he couldn't resist the urge to finally join. With a pleased growl he retracted his hands from her body and stood up next to the sofa. Sudden cold air blanketing across her. She shivered as she clamped her eyes on her Turian starting to release the clasps at the top of his trousers.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Xeylan asked after unclasping but not yet removing the last of his clothing.

Catherine was so eager to see the rest of him, the words didn't seem to come to her so instead she replied with a small nod. Standing beside him she pressed her body against his plated chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his along his right mandible.

He snarled and threw his arms around her small body, picking her up, he hurried up the short staircase and into his bedroom.

Spread out on the bed, her curly hair messily fell along her shoulders, she propped herself up on her elbows. Deep eyes studying him.

"You know, you're making me feel kind of on display." He chimed with a smile.

"You did the same to me." She returned with a curious grin. Flaring his mandibles into a smile before sliding his hands into the hem to remove his trousers.

Her eyes widened as she saw the plates from his chest continue down in angled lines down his legs. His spurs like pointed bones. Drawing her eyes up she saw the plates of his groin shifting to reveal his thick dark blue member.

Approaching towards her, he rested the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if he was still as confident as he'd been before, so she shuffled forwards and smiled up at him. He came close as she pressed her forehead against his.

Silently she reached forward and wrapped her hand around him. The moist feeling surprised her, it wasn't like a human man's, instead he was coated in some kind of wetness. It wasn't off-putting at all, if anything she found it intriguing. Catherine had long passed the point when such surprises would faze her.

Continuing, she felt the ribbed texture to the shaft as she ran her hand up and down. Much to her delight Xeylan began rumbling out deep growls and moans.

"Sp..." He gasped. Leaning over to where he kneeled, she began kissing along his sensitive waist. "Spirts..."

She smiled between kisses, _now it would be her chance to see him moan._

Kissing, nibbling and biting here and there she worked her way down from his waist to where her hand motioned up and down on his member.

"...What are you...?" He breathed, worry shocking his body. He cupped Catherine's face and drew her up to him.

She sat up on her knees, "What's wrong?"

"You can't... aren't you allergic?" His voice was breathy and low.

Blush spread along her cheeks as she met his gaze, "I've been taking an amino booster." She looked down at their naked bodies, so close together. "I'll be fine to..." She stroked him with her hand.

He growled and nodded. "Are... you sure?" He found it hard to think while she was using those five soft fingers on him in a way that he'd never known before.

Soon she'd sat him on the edge of the bed and she'd moved in between his legs. "Oh I'm sure."

She licked long the base and moved up to the tip.

"H... How are you... doing... that?"

Licking along the top she noted how sweet he tasted, she hadn't expected that. Welcoming into her warm mouth she let him slide along her tongue. She felt a slight tingling sensation against her lips, but it actually felt rather nice. She couldn't wait to find out what that would feel like in other places.

She was slow as she worked him in, as she closed her lips around him before moving up and down.

He dug his talons into the bed, his whole body tensing. From the growls he released she was sure he was enjoying himself, but after a few minutes taking him in slowly she increased the pace and tightened her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrestling the urge to rock his hips against her, he couldn't believe the sensations pulsing through him. She was soft, tight, warm, _and_ _Spirits, she hit all the right places._

"Careful," he breathed, grasping her hair with a hand, using all his available strength of will not to claw at her. "I've not long if you..." Finally she dipped from the base to the top and parted from him. She smiled as he stared at her in awe. "That was..." He shook his head as he tried to find the words.

She delicately wiped away the moisture from her lips and sat back up on the bed beside him. He pressed a hand on her thigh, maybe a bit rougher than he'd have done beforehand.

"Turian's don't do that?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No."

She placed her hands either side of his face and observed his pointed teeth and rough plated mandibles.

"But I have an idea." He pushed her back and spread her legs, either hand on her thighs. He could smell her arousal as he drew close to her centre.

"What are you doing?" Eyes widened she saw the Turian flare his mandibles, revealing his pointed teeth.

"Trust me." He grinned, before opening his mouth and snaking out his long blue tongue. Apprehensively she tried to relax as she felt him between her legs. His tongue met her slit, and she could only see white bliss. Loud moans filled the room as he kept his tongue exploring along her folds.

"Dear... God." She moaned.

He pulled back and chuckled, "You should trust me more often."

Catching her breath she looked down to him, "Yes. Yes I should."

Hearing her squeal as the rough texture of his tongue met her sensitive skin, he listened to her responses as he moved up and down. Running his tongue a little higher, he pressured the little bud at the top.

Startled he stopped as she gave out a raspy moan. He gazed up at her, slightly worried that he'd hurt her or done something he shouldn't have.

"Was that...?" He began, but her eyes were full of lust. Her face seemingly wanting more.

She nodded at him, unable to make out any words.

His mandibles flared, tickling along her thighs, he returned his tongue to her, lapping at the bud and down towards her hole.

She reached down and placed her hand on his fringe roughly. He growled and found himself tightening his talons around her thighs. Her moans became louder and louder as she tensed beneath him.

"X... Dear.. Go...d," Heart pounding he brought her to a powerful white-hot climax.

Falling back to the bed in a mess of sweat and lust she gazed up at him through dreamy eyes.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He rumbled in her ear, as he lay next to her. "I didn't want to have to wait until another day." His voice was low and almost disappointed.

She nuzzled close to him, heart still pounding as she recovered from her orgasm. "What do you mean?" Her words low. Slowly she processed his words and started to remember something she'd read about Turian women. Catching a chuckle in her throat she beamed up to him. "Human women can come more than once."

"...What?"

She beamed up at him and kissed along his mandible. "You mean..." He paused and with a loud, erotic growl pushed her over onto her back. He nipped at her breasts and spread her legs with his own. "We can...?" He asked raising his brow plates.

"Oh yes we can."

Xeylan reached to his night stand and retrieved a small bottle and squeezed out a clear liquid into his hands.

"What's...?" She started to ask until he worked the lotion along Catherine's warm inner thighs. Mandibles spread in a Turian grin as he worked in the lotion.

Smiling at how thoughtful her Turian was she reached up and kissed his neck, feeling along his waist with one hand and stroking his member with the other. Eyes meeting he obeyed the not so discreet silent order and cast the bottle aside.


	10. Chapter 10

Bracing herself for his thickness, she felt him press the tip against her entrance. Anticipation buzzed through her. Addicted to his touch, she craved for the rest of him. Her eyes studying his strong, plated form above her, she wanted for nothing else. Everything, except him, fell back into the deep waters of obscurity.

He couldn't wait everything had been exploration until this moment. This was the moment he'd wanted. Greed that had taken hold of his soul, his spirit. Overwhelming and constant as he teased her, and himself, into bringing this moment to fruition. Nothing else mattered, _their_ moment finally belonged to them.

Drawing a shared shaky breath he placed his forehead against hers and pushed himself wholly inside her.

Mandibles flexed, he growled.

Biting her lip, she moaned.

_Spirits_, she was soft, tight and clenched against his length in ways that he'd never known before. Stilled against her, he hooked an arm under one of her legs and gently brought it up against her chest.

She heaved under him, her breasts shaking with each heartbeat. Her back arched as she felt the ribbed texture of his shaft inside her. Even without moving she could've climaxed just from how he filled her. _God, how could something that wasn't meant to be feel so good?_

Moan after moan gasped out of her as he gently drew himself out, almost fully, before plunging back inside. He repeated the motion at a slow pace, as they both adjusted to one another.

"Everything...alright...?" He rasped in her ear.

Unable to speak between the moans she gripped her hands at the back of his neck, massaging the place beneath his fringe he'd showed her earlier. Rocking her hips against his slow motions.

Catherine urged him to speed up; his member was deep and hard inside, but his movements achingly teased her. Every-time he filled her to the hilt, his plates above rubbed against her clitoris sending her into a new white hot passion.

She clutched at him, pulling at him from his neck as she rocked her hips quickly into his thrusts. Catching onto her instructions he slid in and out with thumps of increased force and speed. Mindlessly he gripped his talons into her hips, pulling him into her.

Blissful Grunts and growls meeting her moans and squeals.

"_Catherine."_

Glancing up she saw only the colour of his bright green eyes through the haze. They stayed locked; the pulse and climb of their passion bubbling between them.

The sounds of their lust filled the room: plates pounding against flesh.

"_Xeylan."_

Whispering his name she felt him grip her tightly, driving in and out, through their shared passion. Until he felt a pressure build inside her. She clenched him without any thought, pulsating around him tightly. Eye's in hazy bliss, mouth achingly crying his name.

Continuing to pump inside her, each movement drawing him closer and closer before she gripped him as he pressed himself deep inside.

Tighter than she'd been before he knew she'd reached her finality as she sank down to the bed, her back arched, pleasant cries and moans escaping her pink lips.

Her muscles tightened against him, as he drew himself out for a few more deep thrusts before he to couldn't hold on any longer. In one last surge he locked their bodies together and growled in blissful satisfaction. In and out he motioned into her depths, emptying himself completely.

Curling under the bedsheets, Catherine smiled feeling Xeylan's hot breath against her warmed skin.

"...Wow." She sighed happily, "if I'd known it would be like that I wouldn't have waited so long."

Xeylan wrapped his arms around her, running a hand through her messy hair. "We can always make up for lost time."


	11. Chapter 11

"So... You've had quite a bounce in your step recently."

"What?"

"You've been happy."

"I have?"

Xeylan furrowed his brow plates as he sorted through datapad after datapad before glancing up at the grinning face of his dark skinned human partner.

"Well right now you look like that datapad has sucked the life outta you." Jameson grinned before perching at the end of Xeylan's desk. "What I meant to say is: How are things with you and _'Miss human girlfriend'?_"

The Turian fidgeted, trying to keep his attention on the datapad in his hands. "Fine."

"Just _'fine'?_" Jameson pouted.

Quietly Xeylan set down his datapad and met Jameson's curious stare. He knew he'd never leave him in peace unless Xeylan answered his questions.

"Did my advice help?" He raised his eyebrows.

With a awkward cough the Turian stood from his seat and walked behind Jameson and closed his office door. "Yes, it helped quite a lot."

"So you finally -"

"-Yes." Xeylan interrupted.

"Better than a Turian?"

Xeylan cocked his head, "I don't like to compare."

"Come on Aurius, no need to be shy."

Silently Xeylan slowly paced beside his desk, he had no need to mentally compare. _There wasn't much comparison,_ he thought. Those husky moans breathing his name, the way her soft skin felt against his hard plates...

Blinking out of his thoughts. Flexing his mandibles in and out. Xeylan couldn't hide his response "Yes."

"Score for my species!"

Xeylan pressed his hand to his brow and shook his head. "Remind me to never speak to you about this kind of thing again."

Jameson chuckled, choosing to ignore Xeylan, "Okay now I just gotta find myself a Turian lady, and we'll have ourselves some interesting conversations."

"Spirits help me."

* * *

"So by the look on your face, I suppose it went well?"

"What look on my face?"

"That smile."

"I'm not smiling."

"You're smiling right now!"

The Asari leaned against the metal table as Catherine blushed and tidied the used plates and glasses onto a tray. Hestia smiled as she craned herself to look at her small human friend beside her. She was free for the afternoon and so decided to check up on her friend while she was closing down Zennor'kish Café.

It had been almost a week since Catherine and Xeylan had first slept together, and since then they'd had trouble keeping their hands off each other. She blushed, attempting to hide her smiles, but her best friend was curious and she could easily extract information from her.

"So those amino boosters helped you out?"

"Yes." Catherine lifted the now full tray from the table and beamed a bright smile up to her Asari friend. "Thank- you. I didn't think they'd work quite as well as they did."

"The magic of science." Hestia chuckled, "Any-time Catherine." She stood straight as she followed the human inside the café. She narrowed her deep blue eyes as she caught sight of Catherine's short tempered Salarian boss.

"Distracting my employee again, Hestia?" He spoke in his high pitched tone, folding his arms at the Asari.

"I keep trying Vis, but Catherine just keeps working anyway."

"Make sure to tidy everything up perfectly, even with this blue distraction." He instructed Catherine before disappearing into his back office.

Once he was out of earshot Hestia grinned, "You hear that? I'm a _'blue distraction'_ – I think he's flirting with me again."

Catherine giggled as she scrubbed the dirty dishes. Hestia promptly came over to sit against the wooden counter of the kitchen. "So..." She began. "Have you told your Mother yet?"

"About Xeylan?"

"Yeah."

Catherine rolled her eyes and scrubbed a little harder at the stubborn sticky food left behind on the plate in her hands. "Not yet I'm hoping to call her tonight and explain everything before she arrives at the Citadel tomorrow. If everything goes well, then I'll introduce Xeylan then."

"See if I bring a Turian home, Mum wouldn't bat an eyelid. Humans are so stiff when it comes to cross species relationships."

"We can be." Catherine admitted turning to her friend, "Mum served at the end of the First Contact War." Her deep brown eyes full of concern, "It makes things a little complicated. I know she's never said anything bad about Turians, but that was before I started dating one."

"You think she'll have a problem?"

Catherine shrugged with low sigh. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Gently he ran his hands through her long hair, the softness felt so good as he wrapped the other hand around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She only wore a thin night dress to his thin trousers as they cuddled in Catherine's bed.

She placed her head on his plated chest as he smelt her sweet scent, making soft cooing noises he tried his best to rest her worried mind.

"I didn't have a chance to call her in the end." She sighed heavily, "She wasn't available on the Belfast and they don't like people taking calls on shuttles."

"I see." Xeylan grazed his talons softly in circles on her arm before resting his head atop hers.

"I'll have to speak with her when she arrives..."

"Catherine." He hushed, feeling her worries grow with each word. She rose from her place until they were eye to eye. Gently he pulled his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll still be here in the end." He promised, running his hand through her hair once more before she sank into him for a tender embrace.

"I know." She softly whispered back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

After four months on an Alliance frigate stepping out of a shuttle onto the Citadel was almost as good as breathing real air and feeling the sun on her skin. Recycled air and the false sun rays would do nicely after such a long time aboard the SSV Belfast.

Chief Engineer Andrea Lark released the top button of her Alliance blues, finally she'd have a peaceful shore leave free from mass effect fields and reactor cores. She slung her luggage over her shoulder and headed from the docking bay towards the elevator. She shuffled inside and was soon joined by a number of other Alliance soldiers who she assumed were also on shore leave.

Four months wasn't a long tour but the Belfast wasn't what she used to be, and maybe with reluctance she supposed the chief engineer wasn't all she used to be either. She'd longed for this time off and couldn't wait to eat real food or sleep in a real bed, but most of all see her only child.

Andrea knew moving out to the Citadel had been a big change for Catherine, after all Eden Prime couldn't be more different. There the air was clear, the people were all human and everyone knew each other closely, especially in the small settlements that scattered the rich, green countrysides.

_Maybe life would have been better for Catherine on Eden Prime?_

Andrea thought back to those days when Catherine had cried day after day. Until their shuttle ride to the Citadel. She'd quietened growing strong as they travelled the distance. Catherine had been fourteen then and didn't want to leave her friends and what little was left of their family, but Andrea had forced her to start a new life on the Citadel.

It wasn't like it had been easy for her either. Every thought of Eden Prime: of those lush green fields and bright blue skies was like a torturous pull on her heart strings. She'd left the Alliance, started a new life on the colony, started a life with _him_. David had been her everything. Soon after they'd married and had Catherine. Then, after all those years together, he was gone.

Moving out to the Citadel meant she'd be able to see Catherine more often and keep up with work. Maybe it had been selfish bringing her out to the Citadel, but she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her daughter even if she hadn't gone on tours until Catherine had been old enough to get a job and live on her own. Andrea couldn't have been more proud if she tried, her little girl was always so resilient.

Andrea closed her eyes and felt the smooth movements of the elevator, listening to the soft hum of the machinery and the breathing of the soldiers beside her; those low sounds always seeming to lull her mind, so familiar after living on an Alliance frigate.

The elevator doors soon opened onto the Presidium. She came to a thin railing at the edge of the walkway and carefully rested her arms on it. The view of shimmering water and bright flowers was welcome after the cold, dark, metallic life out on the SSV Belfast. Even if this wasn't real like the colony worlds, she was happy to finally be outside in the sunlight.

Remembering her way around the Citadel, she eventually approached Catherine's building and promptly made her way inside towards the elevator. Where she was joined by an Asari and a Salarian. When Andrea had lived on the Citadel years ago, they'd had separate apartment buildings for each of the Citadel races. It was surprising, but she was glad to see the integration among the species. They all had to live together as one society, it was nice to see it in practice.

After a short walk down the corridor, she arrived at her daughter's door. She only had to knock once before the door flung open.

"Mum!" Catherine squeaked, a smile spread across her pale face.

"Catherine," Andrea let go of her luggage and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Her daughter was still much smaller than her, something she was glad of in a way. Always her little girl, even if she was in her mid twenties.

Catherine's deep brown eyes beamed at her as they parted from their welcoming embrace. Those eyes she got from her Father, while most other things – her dark brown hair, pale complexion and even those small dashes of freckles across her face she'd gotten from her Mother.

After placing her luggage away in Catherine's spare room Andrea returned to the living room, fully unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her white vest underneath, she sank into an armchair. "So, anything new?"

Catherine seemed to shy away and gulped a little at her Mother's words. "Yeah, actually there's something I need to talk to you about."

Andrea raised her eyebrows and sat forwards in her chair. "Oh no, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

Choking a laugh Catherine shook her head her loose brown curls jumping along as she did, "No, no not pregnant."

Andrea sighed in relief, but was then overcome with many more worries. "So... what is it?"

"I've been seeing some one recently."

"Oh?"

Andrea's heart lightened, the idea of her dear daughter telling her of her new boyfriend was rather welcome. Catherine hadn't had any serious boyfriends in a while, when she stopped to think about it Andrea had been concerned for her only child. She was pretty and smart, _why weren't boys lining up for her daughter's affections? _Then again, maybe she was pleased that her dear Catherine wasn't suffering from any man troubles.

"Yeah..." Catherine tucked her long hair back behind her ear nervously, Andrea noted how Catherine had always done so before admitting something adverse since she was little. Now the shy demeanour of her child was starting to make her increasingly weary of what she was about to tell her.

Twiddling her hands together Catherine glanced up at her Mother, "But they're not... well they aren't ... human."

Andrea frowned for a little longer than she'd wanted, processing her daughter's words. "Not... human?" She'd heard it all, she'd listened to the words, but it would take a little more thought. "...You're in a relationship... with someone who isn't... human?" She asked, repeating the question in her mind a few times as Catherine kept her gaze on her fiddling hands in her lap before slowly meeting her Mother's dark brown eyes. She nodded.

It was difficult to measure her Mother's response. Catherine stayed silent for a few moments, studying her Mother's face, she couldn't be sure if she was upset, shocked, worried, angry, or if she felt anything at all?

"Is it your Asari friend?" Andrea broke the silence.

"Hestia?" Catherine smiled, testing the waters seeing if her Mother smiled along. However it seemed Andrea refused to break her frown. "No, no, we're just friends."

"I see."

Taking a deep breath she met her Mother's deep stare, "he's a Turian." Searching for a response, Catherine kept her Mother's gaze, but she'd mastered the power to hide her reactions from her years in the military where a good poker-face had gotten her far.

"...A Turian?"


	13. Chapter 13

Xeylan clicked his gloved talons on his desk as he went through case reports and various datapads. It was his day off and yet it found a sort of solace in working at his desk from home, he could catch up on some paperwork and old C-Sec files while he waited.

_Waiting._

Well that wasn't quite right, he wasn't sure if Catherine would call him over after speaking to her Mother. He couldn't be sure if Catherine's Mother would approve or hate the idea of a their relationship, or what sort of outcome would occur.

_'Whatever happens, I'll still be here in the end.'_

He'd spoken in faith. He couldn't bare to let anyone take her away from him. It had only been a month they'd spent together, only a small amount of time and yet their relationship had blossomed.

If her Mother didn't approve, would it tarnish what they had? Would Catherine resent him in the long run for being the one who tore her away from her Mother?

He sat back in his chair, setting the datapad down on his desk as he placed a hand on his forehead. Slowly his mind drew away from Catherine, from the worries of her parent and instead he thought of his own.

Xeylan's Father lived on the Citadel and so he hadn't any excuse not to let his Father know about his new relationship._ If Catherine had been Turian would he have already told his Father?_

That same dread lurked in his mind: maybe his Father would hate the idea of his only son engaged in this type of coupling.

He knew his Mother wouldn't approve, but then again that didn't really matter any more. She'd left his Father a long time ago, and avoided any contact with Xeylan since he'd been recruited by C-Sec.

"If Catherine can do it, then so can I." Xeylan took a long, deep breath as he activated his omni-tool. He was acting before thinking, not a good idea, but maybe this way he couldn't think his way out of it.

After a few beeps the call was answered and a old Turian with deep brown plates and the same white colony markings stared back at him.

"Father," Xeylan began, a pang of nerves crept up his spine as he addressed the old C-Sec Officer.

He flexed his mandibles and greeted him with a small smile. "Hello son..."

Exchanging peasantries Xeylan spoke to his Father about the normal list of things, C-Sec, old cases, and how the Biotiball Championships were shaping up. Eventually his Father asked the same question he always asked.

"How's your Mother?"

Xeylan shook his head, "I don't know, she hasn't spoken to me in a long while. I've started to give up sending her messages now."

Trying to hide the sadness lurking within, his Father didn't linger on the subject long, "So why did you call?"

"Are you saying I can't just call because I want to speak to my Father?"

The senior chuckled, "You're telling me you don't have _any_ reason?"

Xeylan nodded and thought about how to phrase his words, "Well, I do have something I want to talk to you about." Quietly Xeylan's Father awaited his son's words, "I've been _seeing _some one for awhile now."

Xeylan frowned a little, he hadn't noticed when he'd started using human words to describe his relationship. _'Seeing'_, _'dating' _and even_ 'relationship'_ had sounded so alien to him in the beginning, W_hen had it all started being so normal? _

"Oh?" The senior chimed back, his heavy voice somewhat lighter, "What's she like?"

"She's beautiful, smart, funny and unlike anyone I've ever met before." Xeylan met his Father's eyes from on the holo screen and faltered slightly, "and... she's human."

* * *

Catherine slowly nodded her head. Reluctantly meeting her Mother's dark eyes. "Y... Yes." She breathed back.

"...A... _Turian_...?" Andrea felt the words fall out of her mouth once again, a frown printed on her face. With a twist of her head she raised her eyebrows. "What's he like?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Catherine froze. She'd expected more of a reaction, maybe a lecture about not dating aliens, but instead her Mother seemed to breeze over that admission.

Baffled, Catherine blinked back at her Mother before speaking, "Umm... He's a C-Sec officer, really sweet, funny and actually my neighbour, he lives a few doors down."

Catherine smiled, but then retracted into a more serious face, even if she couldn't hide the smiles in her eyes as she thought of her Turian.

Silently calculating in her mind, Andrea perched at the end of her seat. "C-Sec?" Her frown deepened. "Isn't that dangerous? Surely C-Sec officers work long hours and have unsteady lives. The Citadel can be a dangerous place."

Catherine was amazed, was her Mother really more worried about her relationship with a C-Sec officer than a Turian? Matching her Mother's deep frown she shook her head. "We seem to find a way." She replied without thinking, "We spend lots of time together in evenings and our days off."

"Catherine, I just want you to be safe."

Gently Catherine reached out and took her Mother's hand in hers. "I am safe." She smiled at her Mother before furrowing her brows and returning to her Mother perplexed. "I had thought that you'd... I mean I thought... you were in the First Contact War so I... you might..."

Now it was Andrea's chance to frown, "You thought...?" Andrea matched her daughter's look of confusion as she scrunched her forehead in a similar expression. Her eyes widened as Catherine's worries suddenly made more sense to her.

"Catherine, the war was a long time ago – before you were even born! I like to think that Humans and Turians have come a long way since then." Andrea relaxed back in her chair. "Listen, it is..." Andrea tried to find the right way to phrase her words, "Well it's a little odd. I've never heard of Turians and Humans..." She didn't want to say it. Or _think_ it. "Well, I've not heard of any cross species relationships which weren't with Asari." She shook her head. "Is it serious? I mean, what about your future? Wont you both want children?"

She considered her Mother's words. It hadn't been the first time that she'd thought about such things, but even if she and Xeylan only had limited time together, she knew she wanted it. She wanted to be with him, and they'd see what the future held when it came to it.

"I'm not sure about everything yet. We've only been together for a while. I know it seems 'odd' but please..." Catherine's deep eyes seemed so full of hope. "Just meet him, and make up your mind then."

Staying her worries, Andrea silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

Xeylan met his Father's stare. He could see his calculative mind thinking, until he seemed to reach a conclusion.

"A Human?" The Senior Aurius spoke over the omni-tool vid com to his son, raising his brow plates in that familiar parental way that Xeylan had expected.

"Yes." Xeylan confirmed once again, hoping to keep any nerves out of his voice.

"What is she to you?"

Silently he realised it was his turn to fall into his thoughts. It was turning out that she was everything to him. He knew that they hadn't been together long, that maybe it was foolish of him to think the way he did, but in the time they'd shared he could only think of her. Only want for her. He longed to smell her sweet scent, to feel the brush of her lips against his mouth plates. Always wanting to become lost in her deep eyes.

"She means a lot to me." Xeylan couldn't hide his harmonics saying more about his attraction to her than he'd have admitted to his Father conventionally.

The elder Turian nodded, "I never told you this Xeylan, but I..." His Father halted as he bowed his head. "Well, I miss your Mother very much. I regret what happened between us." He met Xeylan's eyes with a strong steel-like stare. "If you care about this girl, if you've decided to give her your devotion then..." He nodded to himself, as he confirmed his own thoughts. "No matter whether she's Human, keep her with you always. Never let her go."

Surprised at his Father's romantic response, Xeylan bowed his head in agreement, "I wont, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"This has been the longest week of my life." Catherine asked, sinking into Xeylan's bed, wearing nothing but her nightdress.

He let out an exhausted sigh as he leant back and admired her small form beside him.

"You know Xey, when I said that I was going to tell my Mum about you. You didn't have to tell your Father as well. This week would have been eventful enough."

Xeylan flexed his mandibles, looking down at Catherine in his arms in an almost bashful look. As bashful as a Turian can look. "I know..." His low voice hummed, "But when I thought of you telling your Mother about us, I just assumed I should tell my Father too." He gripped her waist and hoisted her into his lap and gently nuzzled her.

"So... Do you think your Father liked me?" She asked from beneath her lashes.

Xeylan chuckled, "Yes I know he liked you." He smoothed her long hair feeling the individual strands against his fingertips, "He wouldn't have ordered all that levo food for you at the restaurant if he didn't."

Catherine giggled, "He didn't have to do that."

"I don't think he even knew what he was ordering – suppose acting nervous around attractive human women runs in my family?"

"I hope I'm the only woman you get nervous around."

"You don't have to worry about that." He grinned and held her close.

A small buzzing noise resonated inside his chest as Catherine rested her head against him. It was almost like the soft purring that cats make when contented. She smiled and gazed up to him. "Are you purring Xeylan?"

Slightly flustered her gazed away from her deep eyes and flexed his mandibles. "So your Mother really wanted to see all the sights of the Citadel." Xeylan spoke, changing the subject.

Catherine beamed up at him, "She likes sightseeing when she's on shore leave."

"I didn't know half the answers to the questions she asked."

"I think because you're in C-Sec she thought you'd know everything about the Citadel." Catherine chimed back sleepily as she ran her hands along the edges of Xeylan's chest plates.

"You know it means 'Citadel Security', we aren't tour guides."

She choked on a laugh and met his tired eyes, "Well you did a great job, I think me and Mum learnt a lot."

"Do you think she liked me?"

"She wouldn't have made you talk so much if she didn't."

Catherine had thought that maybe her Mother had rather enjoyed the sound of his voice, after all Turian's did typically have a lovely tone to their voices. Maybe melting at the sound of a low dual toned voice ran in the family? Seemed the idea of her daughter with a Turian had grown on her since actually meeting Xeylan. Her warm smile spread along her lips as she gazed at the handsome Turian before her.

Xeylan stretched his neck and yawned quietly, before running his hand mindlessly along Catherine's neckline.

"So, I guess this means we're officially, official," She grinned. "You're my Mother approved boyfriend."

He laughed and smoothed her hair away from her perfect human face, "I suppose I am." Leaning down and nipping at her exposed neck he ran a hand down the soft skin of her arm.

"I thought you were tired?" She asked.

"I have some energy left."

"Hmm... I like the way you think."

Leaning into him, she kissed along his mandible. He nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping here and there. Slowly he rolled her over and moved so he was above her.

In that instant everything was so clear.

She dared not speak the words, it was too early for such things. She wouldn't say it, not here, not yet. She thought those three words, knew them in her heart that very moment her eyes had locked with his.

_I love you, Xeylan._

At that moment he knew. Maybe he'd known before but it hadn't occurred to him until that moment: pale body beneath him, hair scattered along her shoulders, that want for him in her deep eyes. It wasn't something Turian's spoke aloud freely, body language would talk for you. But she wasn't Turian, he'd have to speak the worlds to let her know how he felt.

Not yet, another day would come and he'd tell her then. Until that day he'd keep those words in his heart and utter them to her in his thoughts, and give them to her in his actions.

_I love you, Catherine._

Brown eyes locking with green. Five fingers meeting three. Skin against plates. A smile given to a grin.

One reached to turn off the light. Met with darkness they were left to each other until another day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you've enjoyed both this and Until Tomorrow. There will be more in the future from Catherine and Xeylan, however because of my original works needing completion it may not be for awhile. _

**_Thank you so very much for reading!_**

-SleeplessTuesday


End file.
